Move On: Heil Zhein Rises
by Supahlolman9
Summary: This is a prequel to my successful fic, Move On. Find out how the Heil-Zhein came to power and the backstory of each of the members. This is expected to be 7 chapters. If you love Move On please read and review this story. Has Hitler references. BTW i worked very hard on the cover.
1. Chapter 1

**Sup guys I'm back. This is a prequel to Move On. Please be patient for the sequel. This tells the story of how the Heil-Zhein came to be. 11 Chapters just to say. Each one going to the next Heil-Zhein member. If you 18 or under, GET THE FAHK OUT! Unless you are at least 16. Or at least will be mature about it. If you are very sensitive to death, rape or other shit please leave. I do not own Pokémon nor made the series/franchise.**

**Enjoy.**

Member 1: Franz Steiner, _Verrukt Fuhrer_

-April 20th 1983, 3:18am-

A woman and her husband were sleeping in their room in Sinnoh. The woman was pregnant for 9 months. She then woke up with a sharp pain in her stomach. She screamed in pain and woke up her husband.

"_Was ist falsch meine Liebe? _(What is wrong my love?)" The man asked.

The woman held her stomach and said, "_Er kommt, das Kind! _(He's coming, the baby!)"

The man quickly got up and put on his sandles. He picked her up and carried her outside. He went into his pocket He grabbed a poke ball and threw it out. Out came a rapidash.

"_Flamme! Bringen Sie uns ins Krankenhaus! __(_Flamme, get us to the hospital!)" said the man. The rapidash knelt down for the two to get on. Once they were on Flamme ran to the hospital.

-1 hour later-

The man was holding his wife's hand calming her.

"Push!" The nurse said.

The woman pushed as hard as she could and screamed. She then heard crying and sighed in relief. She started chuckling.

"It's a boy!"

The nurse wrapped the baby in a towel and gave the woman her baby. The woman put the baby to her breast. The baby suckled on it and opened his eyes. They were yellow. The man and woman were shocked.

"Is he blind?" the woman asked.

The doctor was doing some checks and said, "No he's a health-… oh…"

"What?!" The man asked.

"He seems to have a slight problem in the nervous system. Nothing major. We do not know what this may cause in the future, but he will not have any major health problems to his brain or growth." The doctor said. "What would you like to call him, Mr. and Mrs. Steiner?"

They looked into each other's eyes and said, "Franz."

-9 years later, Jubilife City, the school-

Franz was 9 years old. His hair was white, and grew hanging down to his cheeks. Franz was in the corner of the room listening to the teacher teaching about mathematics. He took in every detail of the addition and subtractions. The bell rang signaling recess. The class quickly ran out to the playground. Franz was about to leave.

"Franz, come to my desk." The teacher said.

"Yes Ms. Lincoln?" Franz asked.

"You have shown to have perfect marks all through the year Franz. I'm proud and your parents will be proud." Ms. Lincoln said.

"I do not do it for the appreciation of my father and mother, Ms. Lincoln. I do it because I know in the future it will bring me to greatness. Just like Hitler." Franz said quietly.

"Hitler was a very bad man, Franz. He killed millions of the jewish, you shouldn't look up to him." Ms. Lincoln said.

"He got to where he was because of his genius and charisma. He showed true leadership to the millions of germans. I do not care for the jewish." Franz said.

He left the room and went outside. The kids were playing while Franz went and sat down in a bench. He watched as the kids played. He then saw a girl, about his age sitting next to him. She was skinny, long black hair and red eyes. She was staring at the kids playing.

"Who are you?" Franz asked.

"Why do you ask?" She asked. She had a german accent as well.

"You are sitting next to me." Franz said.

"My name is Zale. What's your name?" the girl asked.

"My name is Franz." Franz replied.

"Look at them, playing like there's no tomorrow." Zale said.

"It sickens me." They simultaneously said. They looked at each other and smiled.

Three kids noticed Zale and Franz and walked over to them. Franz looked up and saw the three. One was Hispanic, and the other two in the back were just Caucasian. They were slightly older than Franz was.

"Hey look! Frans and Sale like each other!" said one of the white kids.

"He's that really smart kid! Nerd!" mocked the Hispanic.

"Nerd! Nerd!" They yelled. Franz got up and got in front of the Hispanic.

"You will leave before I make you consume your own feces!" Franz yelled.

The kids noticed Franz confront the Hispanic and quickly surrounded the two.

"Pedro is going to beat up Frans!" yelled one of the kids.

They made a circle around Franz and Pedro. The white kids walked back into the crowd. Pedro laughed at Franz. The kids yelled fight, all at the same time.

"I'm going to give you three seconds to leave." Franz said.

"I'm toughest kid in school! You can't beat me!" Pedro boasted.

"One…" Franz counted. Pedro put up his fists and went to Franz. "Two…"

"Look, the nerd can count!" Pedro taunted.

"Three!" Franz yelled. Something popped in his head. His eyes turned pink. He ran and jumped on Pedro. Pedro was slammed to the ground by Franz. Franz started landing punches into Pedro's face. He felt pains in his hands but didn't stop.

"Stop, stop! I give! Uncle!" Pedro yelled as Franz punched him.

Franz felt happy seeing Pedro suffer. He landed one punch into Pedro's nose and broke it. He feels joy seeing blood come out of Pedro's mouth and nose.

"Break it up, break it up!" yelled the principal.

He got into the circle with a few security guards. The guards got Franz by the arms and lifted him from Pedro. The principal checked out the damage down on Pedro. Pedro had bruises across his face and a broken nose. His jaw broke as well, he was bleeding out of his nose and mouth.

"Franz Steiner! You are…. SUSPENDED!" the principal yelled. "Get the nurse!"

-1 day later-

Franz was grounded for being suspended and causing a fight. He tried convincing his parents that Pedro started it but they didn't listen. He had a plain room, nothing special. He kept rows of books in his bookcase for entertainment but his parents took them all away except for one, Catcher in the Rye. Franz hated the book because of the main character. He sat in his bed and looked to his poster of the third Reich. Something thumped on his window. He got up and looked out the window. Outside was Zale smiling and holding a few pebbles. He smiled and opened the window.

"I'm not Juliet." Franz said.

"I'm not Romeo." Zale said back.

"Can you come up?" Franz asked.

Zale nodded and ran to the wall. She ran up the wall and gripped the roof. She pulled herself up and silently made her way to the window. Franz helped her inside.

"How did you do that?" Franz asked.

"When your parents don't even care about you it gives a girl time to do anything." Zale said.

"At least you don't make yourself fat or kill yourself." Franz said. Zale giggled.

"Are you grounded?" Zale asked.

"My mother and father do not believe me." Franz said.

"At least they care about you." Zale said.

"How old are you?" Franz asked.

"I'm 9. I'm guessing you are too. How are you so intelligent at this age?" Zale asked.

"I read a lot, I practice in mathematics and science." Franz said.

"That's good. I study in literature and languages. I want to be great when I grow up." Zale said.

"So do I."

"How did it feel?" Zale asked.

"What?"

"Beating up Pedro."

Franz chuckled a bit and said, "It felt exhilarating. I felt… happy and joy doing so. Seeing the look on his face when I broke his facial structure little by little." Franz looked to Zale. She was smiling and laughing. "Not too loud. I don't want Mother and Father knowing you are here."

"Sorry. Franz I must ask something." Zale said.

"What is it?" Franz asked.

"Can we be… friends? Best friends?" Zale asked.

"You are the best person who is of my age. We can be friends." Franz said. Zale hugged Franz tightly and smiled. Franz felt startled but felt warm in it. He hugged back.

-2 years later, Christmas Morning-

Franz was 11 now. He grew his hair to his shoulders. He grew to 5' 3". He woke up in his bed. He smiled and looked outside. It was still snowing. He went downstairs to the Christmas Tree. Under it were a few presents. To most kids, they would be selfish and whine about how little presents they got. But to Franz he was happy. He saw his mother and father waiting for him drinking hot cocoa.

"Open your gifts, Franz." said his father.

Franz smiled and went to his presents. In one box, he got a new book, Auchwitz. In another he received a Hitler action figure with real marching action. He got to the last box. It was small. He opened it eagerly. Inside was a Pokeball. He examined it. It was small and red. He pressed a button and enlarged the ball.

"Go ahead, open it." His mother said.

Franz threw it. The ball opened and released a Weavile.

"Wee!" The Weavile said. It looked around.

"Oh sorry." His father said. He went into a box and grabbed a collar. He put the collar on the Weavile.

"Where am I?!" The Weavile asked. He had a sly voice.

"You are in the Steiner residence. Merry Christmas." The father said.

"I'm Franz, your master." Franz said.

"I wish to be named." The Weavile said. He knelt down in front of Franz.

"Hmmm…. How about… Axel?" Franz asked.

"Then that should be my name. Thank you." The Weavile said.

"Thank you, mother, father, for a great Christmas." Franz said.

"Keep up your marks and you'll be great one day Franz."

-4 years later-

Franz was 15 now. His hair grew below his shoulders. The kids made fun of him but he didn't listen. He was in high school at the Jubilife High for teens that did not go on the Sinnoh League. He excelled in science, mathematics, world languages and phys. Ed.

He was walking through the crowded halls to his locker when he was met by Zale.

"_Guten tag_, Franz." Zale greeted.

"Hello to you too Zale." Franz replied.

"How was Chemistry?" Zale asked.

"Same as always, one person in the class has to mess up… only this time, I made him." Franz whispered.

"What did you do?" Zale eagerly asked.

"When he went to get the water for his project, I switched the oxygen tank with hydrogen carefully. Then when he got back and turned on the flame, it exploded. The glass pierced his skin all around his face. If only he didn't have those goggles, I really wanted to see the eye pierced in glass." Franz whispered. Zale giggled silently.

"Oh, Franz you devil." Zale said.

They laughed but saw someone come towards them. He had dark red hair and teal eyes. He looked serious.

"Walk away." Franz said.

Most times the students would get intimidated and stay away from them. But he was different, he kept coming to them.

"Are you deaf?" Franz asked.

"Can't someone get to his locker?" He asked. He had a german accent like Franz and Zale.

"Who are you?" Franz asked.

"I'm new to J.H.F.T.W.D.G.T.T.S.L. My name is Drake. Drake Schmidt." He said.

Franz looked at him for a second and offered a hand. "Franz. Franz Steiner."

"I know your name. The students here warn me about you. They say you're crazy. You're smart… you're a freak. They haven't said much about you, Zale." Drake said.

"Good." Zale said.

Drake went into his locker and grabbed a few notebooks. He closed his locker.

"You know… I have been looking for help with something for class. If you guys would like you can help me with this thing." Drake said. He gave a card with his number to them both. He left to class.

"Shall we get to class?" Zale asked.

"We will." Franz said.

-4 hours later-

The bells rang. Everyone rushed to get their things and leave. Franz was walking out with Zale.

"Zale I would like to ask you something." Franz said.

"Ask away." Zale asked.

"Zale, you are the most beautiful woman I have laid eyes upon. I have known you for the past 6 years. Your interests, your smile, your personality. Everything is perfect to me. Your eyes remind me of the crisp, fresh blood coming from a wound. I guess I could say… I lo-… love you." Franz confessed.

Zale smiled and kissed Franz. Franz thought it was unexpected but felt the spark and accepted. He brushed her hair while she brushed his hair. They broke the kiss and looked into each other's eyes.

"Franz, you are the first person who has ever loved me for who I am. I love you too Franz. I thought it was time we took our friendship to the next level." Zale said.

-3 years later-

It was graduation day at the J.H.F.T.W.D.N.G.T.T.S.L. Franz was sitting amongst the hundreds of rows of students who have graduated. Next to him were Drake and Zale.

"Now for our star student. By far one of the best I've seen in years. Who has received over 3 scholarships, Franz Steiner!" The principal said.

Franz proudly stood up and walked up the stage. The principal gave him his diploma and shook his hand. Franz went up to the podium.

"Fellow classmates. I thank those who have made me strong over the years. My friends Drake and Zale. My mother and father. Even my teachers. But whom inspired me the most…. Adolph Hitler." The crowd gasped. "You may all see him as a war criminal. A devil in disguise. A monster. But how did he rise to power? Education, Charisma and discipline. He persuaded his fellow germans to hate the jews. I don't hate them. What I'm saying is, education can bring us to the very hard to reach places. Becoming a Leader, becoming a General in the Military, even becoming a master chef. All it takes is the extra push… Thank you." The crowd was silent.

A person with weird blue hair stood up and said, "He makes an excellent point. Come on; give him a round of applause." He started clapping. Soon after, more people started clapping. Everyone roared into an applause. Franz went back down to his seat.

"That was very bold of you Franz." Zale said.

"I have my freedom of speech."

-3 years later-

Franz was working an internship at a secret government tank in Kanto with Drake. He, Drake and Zale completed college very quickly. Franz and Drake were studying the origin of Mew. Franz was checking the ancient artifact they recovered of Mew. Drake was checking the glass tanks they had stored the clones. He was checking the vital signs of one of them. It went dead.

"This one is failed sir." Drake said.

"Dispose of it." The Lead Scientist ordered.

Drake did as he said and took the glass tank. He went to a Hazardous Material Disposal and threw the tank away.

"What are we aiming for again, sir?" Franz asked.

"We are aiming to create a clone of one of the rarest legendary Pokémon. Mew." The Lead Scientist said.

"I thought that Jirachi wa-"

"Silence! I know what I'm doing." The Lead Scientist sternly said.

-A few weeks later-

All but one of the glass tanks were disposed. The embryos of the disposed glass tanks were unsuccessful. One glass tank had some sort of figure inside. Franz was checking the vital signs, still well. A female assistant of the Lead Scientist was checking the brain waves of the clone.

"Huh, doctor look at this!" she said.

"What?" The lead Scientist asked.

"It's brain waves, they're surging!"

"What?! Are you serious?!" The lead scientist asked.

"Yes!"

"Let's run another step!" The lead scientist said. "We can't lose this one!"

Franz looked over to the tank. It shone blue. Drake was backing away. It exploded and released all the fluids. In the midst was a Pokémon. Similar to Mew but larger.

"Radio Giovanni's helicopter!"

"Quiet! Let us hear it's psychic powers!" The lead scientist said.

It spoke, "Psychic… powers?"

"For years we struggled to successfully clone a Pokémon to prove our theories. But you're the first specimen to survive." The scientist showed the Pokémon to the ancient artifact. "That is Mew the rarest of all Pokémon."

"Isn't Deoxy-"

"Quiet! With its DNA we created you, MewTwo!"

"MewTwo?!" The Pokémon wondered. "Am I only a copy? Nothing but Mew's shadow?!"

"You are greater than Mew! Improved through the power of human ingenuity!" The lead scientist said. "We used the most advanced techniques to develop you awesome Psychic Powers!"

MewTwo stared at them. He tilted his head slightly and asked, "So I'm simply the end result of your experiment? What becomes of me now that your experiment is over?"

"Oh our experiment isn't over just yet, it's only just beginning! Now the series testing begins!"

They talked to each other for completion of the first part of the experiment. Franz and Drake smiled but then looked at MewTwo. He was staring at them quietly. Franz was suspicious. MewTwo looked into his hands. He closed his eyes then opened them blue. A blue aural energy surrounded him. He stood up and released the energy. The fluid tanks exploded. The scientists including Franz and Drake were pushed away from the blast. The robotics attempted to hold down MewTwo but he released another wave of energy, destroying the arms. He shot a ripple of Energy and killed a scientist. He shot another and destroyed the electrical outputs. The explosion killed a few more. Franz was trying to get out of the facility. He then saw Drake trying to get as well. Another fluid tank exploded. The fluid burned around his right eye. Franz got Drake and helped him out. Franz looked back. MewTwo in the fires over the lead scientist. He continued trying to get Drake out. They finally made it out. The facility was burning in flames. A blue ray of light shot out of the facility. MewTwo escaped the facility. Franz watched as he flew away.

"What have we done?" Franz asked.

-4 years later, Veilstone City-

Franz was back at Sinnoh. He was trying to look for a job in a scientific field. He could not find one that was a good as the one back at Kanto. Franz was 24. His hair grew long down to his lower back. He kept scars of what happened 4 years ago. He threw away a newspaper he was using to find a job. He sat down in the park bench looking down in shame. He then saw a figure come up to him. He had a weird white suit on. His hair was pointing upwards and was blue. Franz recognized him. He was the person who didn't make him look like a fool in graduation.

"Hello Franz." He said.

"What do you want?" Franz asked.

"I've been meaning to ask, why don't you cut your hair?" He asked.

"Is there a problem with it?"

"Not like that…" The man sat down next to him. "What's wrong?"

"I can't find a job suited to my specialties." Franz said.

"What happened to that speech you gave, about being able to do anything with the right education?"

"Nothing happened to it. Something happened to me…"

"Let me introduce myself Franz. My name is Cyrus. I've tried finding you and your friends through the years. I believe you three can help me." The man said.

Franz thought about it. This could mean opportunities for the future. "What do you want?"

"I want you to join Team Galactic. I wish to create a new world where there is peace and no conflict. Wouldn't you like that?" Cyrus asked.

"Somewhat…"

"Join us and you'll have the respect and honor you deserve."

Franz thought about it. He then nodded. Cyrus smiled and waved over to him. Franz followed Cyrus. He then saw a building being built, it was blue and had spikes on the side. There were antennas and arrays around the building.

"This is the soon to be HQ of Team Galactic. We will create our new world."

-May 14th 2009, Team Galactic HQ-

Franz, Zale and Drake were working steady jobs in Team Galactic as scientists for the last 5 years. Franz has grown his relationship between himself and Zale. He decided to bring along Axel and his friendship with Axel grew.

He went to Cyrus' office at the top floor. He had many ideas that could benefit Team Galactic.

"Cyrus, sir." Franz greeted.

"What is it Franz?" Cyrus asked.

"I have a suggestion for the future of Team Galactic." Franz said excitedly.

"Go ahead…" Cyrus mumbled. He was very annoyed by Franz.

"Well first of all, Team Galactic can use lethal force to persu-"

"Wait, let me stop you there…" Cyrus went into his bookcase and was looking for something.

"What are you looking for sir?" Franz asked.

"Hmm… Wait… I'm trying to find a fuck to give." Cyrus went back and banged his hand on the desk. "Franz, all of your ideas are shitty as a Grimer. You come to me with so much shit, it could fill 15 landfills. I cannot even bear to listen of anymore of your suggestions, ideas, whatever. You know what you and your friends are? Just one of hundreds of people working for me! You three can leave here and commit suicide and no one will give a shit. You may think of yourself highly, but you're worthless. You can leave this office and get back to work or go with the rest of your friends."

Those words got to Franz. He felt insulted, humiliated. All he wanted to do was help the Team but he doesn't appreciate his work. He made his hand into a fist and tightened. His eyes turned pink. He shot up to Cyrus and gripped him by his suit.

"Mark my words, Cyrus. You will fail. To anyone, even a petty 10 year old. I will become greater than you will ever be Cyrus." Franz whispered.

The Galactic grunts came in holding Beretta M9s and have Golbats alongside them.

"Leave Team Galactic and never come back." Cyrus said.

Franz looked back at the grunts. He let go of Cyrus and put up his middle finger. The grunts showed him out. A few seconds later, Zale and Drake were kicked out as well.

"What happened?!" Zale asked.

"He thinks of us as dirt. I'll show him shit. We will become greater than any of the teams in this wretched planet." Franz said.

He walked back to his house leaving the two behind. He went down to the basement and slammed the door. He had dreams of becoming a leader, a _Fuhrer_. He got to work on an unknown project he named, Project _Heil_.

-3 weeks later-

Franz worked day and night on his project. His skin grew pale from the lack of sunlight and his hands jittered. He finally completed his project. It was a small chip. It looked like a piece of ripped flesh.

"I've done it… I've done it… I've created the thing that would solve all my problems. Using the latest technologies and equations even Einstein won't comprehend, I've finally done it…. The Blitz Chip. Now for the final step…" Franz said.

He put his hair into a large bun and dabbed alcohol on the back of his head. He grabbed a scalpel and tongs. He gripped the chip carefully with the tongs. He was hesitating. 'Should I do this… Will this have negative effects on my body… it's now or never… I haven't even tested it… here it goes.' Using a mirror he cut open the back of his head. He yelled in pain as the alcohol started to react. He made a square opening in the back of his head. His skull was showing, bloody and yellow. He grabbed a bonesaw and started to cry. He cut his skull with the bonesaw and screamed in the pain. After opening his skull he looked at the chip. 'It's now or never…' He inserted the chip into his brain. He felt extreme amounts of pain, coursing through his body. He dug the chip into his brain. He stopped and collapsed. He cried and saw blood emanating from his head through the mirror.

"He was right… I am worthless…" Franz said to himself. He closed his eyes, ready to die. Then he felt an exhilarating amount of soothing coming from his head. He struggled to get up. He looked through the mirror. His skull was regenerating and the skin as well. He felt joy and laughed. "I did it! It's a success!"

He ran outside and felt the joy of his project finally complete. His skin turned back to it's original color and his eyes turned normal. He ran to Zale's house and released his hair to flow. He ran up the wall and jogged up to the window. He opened it and found Zale in her underwear on the bed reading a book. She yelped as she was frightened. Franz jumped on the bed and kissed her.

"Zale, I love you so." Franz whispered.

"Franz, this was so unexpected." Zale said.

"I did it. I've finally done it." Franz said.

"Done what?" Zale asked.

"I'll show you." Franz said.

-2 hours later-

Drake and Zale went down to his basement. The floor was covered in blood, there were tools on the desk covered in blood as well.

"What the hell were you doing down here Franz?!" Drake asked.

"Look Drake. I've spent the last 3 weeks working on a tiny chip. A chip that will lead us to succeed! The Blitz Chip! Using all these equations and technologies I created a cerebral chip that regenerates lost organs and bone! I'll show you with another chip I've made on this rat!" Franz said quickly.

He went a jammed the chip into the rat's head. The rat started to shake and struggled to get it out. It's head then exploded.

"Oh… well was I lucky!" Franz said. He went into his desk and grabbed his Walther PPK. "Watch what happens when I shoot myself!"

"Franz do-!" Franz fired. He collapsed to the ground. "Franz! No!" Zale yelled. She went to his side.

Franz looked at her and frightened her. "I'm alright!" The bullet slid out and the wound closed.

"This is impossible!" Drake said.

"Ah but I've done it! With this technology we can rule the region! Who's with me?!" Franz asked. He put his hand out. Zale and Drake stared at him. Zale then put her hand on his hand.

"I'm in." Zale said.

Drake hesitated but agreed. He put his hand out as well. "I'm in."

"_Wunderbar!_ We need the most evil minds to be able to succeed. We will start in Hoenn to search!" Franz said.

The three put their hands up and cheered. Excited for their rise in power. The chip will help them succeed in the coming future. It is Salvation.

**The first chapter of the prequel Move On: Heil-Zhein Rise. I changed the name cause the first one was too long. Please show your appreciation of Move On by reading and reviewing this story. It would mean a lot to me. If I get over 25 reviews I will give the sequel as soon as I finish this story. Deal? Please review and send feedback. PM the broski for any questions.**

**Stay Loling,**

**Supahlolman9**


	2. Chapter 2

**Wow this story is better than Wasteland Blues… fucking hell. Thanks you guys for the reviews. Keep them coming so you can get the sequel for Move On right after this one. I just read a few stories from an author named 1****st**** author of 38 reserve, amazing author. The lemons were so detailed, the story and dialogue is very strong and feels like you're actually there. I love the stories. Plus I've been spending some time reading comics at the Katbox. Nekonny is genius. I do not own Pokémon nor made the series/franchise.**

**Enjoy.**

Member #2: Zale Multon, _Rohdiamant_

-March 4th 1983, 12:42pm-

A man and woman were at an abortion clinic in Jubilife. They couldn't afford one for the past 9 months until now. The pregnant woman was smoking and not giving a shit. The man was only there to pay for the abortion. When it was her turn to have the operation her water broke.

"_Nein! Verdammte Scheiße! Ich wollte diese Scheiße tot! _(No! Fucking hell! I wanted this shit to be dead!)" the woman yelled. The man got her in the car and drove to the hospital. The woman yelled curses in her native language as she was escorted inside.

-1 hour later-

"It's a girl, Mrs. Multon!" the doctor said.

"Great, she's out. Put her up for fucking adoption." Mrs. Multon said.

"Don't you want to name her?" the doctor asked.

The mother looked out the window, she saw a jewelry store. "Beh… Zale…"

"How could you be so cruel to your new born child?!" the nurse asked.

"Just put her up for adoption." The woman said.

"I'm sorry but you're not going to be able to do that." The doctor said looking at Zale. "Her eyes…"

Zale's eyes were as red as fresh blood. She had no emotion and didn't even cry.

"The fuck is wrong with her?" Mrs. Multon asked.

"Nothing, it's very rare. It's scary, I don't believe anyone would take her for adoption." The doctor said.

-5 years later-

Zale was in her room reading a book when her abusive mother came into the room. She was 5 years old, having a bit of hidden scars from when her mother hit her. Her black hair grew down to her back quickly. She got Zale by the neck threw her against the wall.

"Mommy! What did I do?!" Zale cried.

"You ate all my damn chips! You fucking drank all the milk! Do you know how much I and Dolph paid for it!" her mother yelled.

"I didn't do it! I didn't do it!" Zale pleaded.

"You talking back to me?! That's it, I was tired of you for the last 5 years!" Her mother carried her by the neck to the bathroom. She grabbed a belt and smacked Zale in the back with it. "Respect your god damn mother!"

"I'm sorry, mommy! I didn't do it! I swear!" Zale screamed. Tears ran down her face.

"You telling me I did this?! You disrespectful piece of shit!" her mother yelled.

She smacked her in the face and grabbed her by her ear. She threw her in her room and slammed the door. Zale got on the bed and cried loudly. She curled up in the corner of the bed and cried until her eyes went bloodshot.

"Why do you hurt me mommy?"

-2 years later-

Zale was in her room reading a book she got from the library. She tried to get as much intelligence so she can please her mother, or so books and teachers say. She always snuck to the kitchen to cook up something quick for her to eat. When your parents don't feed you, you need to feed yourself. She kept a watchful eye on the door, seeing if her mother comes in to beat her again. Instead, her father came in. Zale was startled and curled up in the corner of the bed.

"I didn't do it, I'm sorry!" Zale said.

"I'm not going to hurt you like your mother does." He said.

Zale opened her eyes and looked to her father. "Wh-why are you here?"

"I don't even care what she does. I just pay the bills, work my hours only to find her finishing beating you. I tried but I couldn't get to her. I even tried divorcing your mother but she did not sign. I give up. That's all I wanted to say Zale." Her father left the room and closed the door behind him.

Zale felt heartbroken. Her father doesn't even care about her. She then looked to the window. It was open and letting in a summer breeze. She looked back at the door and sighed. She quickly went to the window and got out. She nearly slipped on the roof but kept her balance. She looked up and saw people running and jumping buildings. She decided to try to do it. She looked to her left and saw the neighbor house. She ran as fast as she could and jumped off the edge of the roof. Everything went slow for her. She was scared but she felt free. Then everything went normal, she started to fall. She started to scream but then something got her by the wrist. She looked up, it was a 20 year old looking man. He had tan skin, no shirt, shorts and sunglasses. He pulled her up on the house.

"Little girl, what the hell are you doing?!" He asked.

"I… don't know." Zale said.

"Don't do that that's dangerous!" He said.

"But, you do it. Why can't I?" Zale asked.

The man felt stumped and stammered for a bit. "Uh, well, ummm… Because I am a professional. I do this every day, I've had practice."

"Can you teach me?" Zale asked.

The man looked around and asked, "Where are your parents?"

"At home…. They don't care about me." Zale said.

The man felt sad for Zale. He knelt down and placed a hand on her shoulder. "You know, when I was little, I was like you. I wanted to run away. I did but in the process, I broke my arm. But, I kept going. Until I met some people. They helped me and taught me to do this. I guess I can teach you."

Zale smiled and hugged the man. She looked up and laughed. "What's your name?"

"Just call me Rodriguez." He took a look at her eyes, red as crimson. He didn't mind it and got up. He led Zale to the park, to teach her to free run like him.

-2 years later-

Zale is nearly late for school again. Her parents don't even take her to school. Zale got up on a bench and jumped to a roof of a building. She pulled herself up and continued to run. The school was in her sights. She leapt and ran on the wall for a second. She jumped off the wall and swung down from a branch. She rolled to not hurt herself falling and continued to run. She heard the school bell ring. The doors were locked shut. She then ran to a window to her homeroom.

"Jacob Montgomery?"

"Here!"

"Lucas Daniels?"

"Here!"

"Franz Steiner?"

"Present..."

Zale saw her chance when the teacher turned to her desk. She quietly went in through the window and tiptoed to her seat. She quickly got in it when a kid saw her getting into her seat.

He turned to tell, "Mrs. Lincoln! Zale went in from the window!"

The teacher turned and saw Zale in her seat. "Stop lying, Pedro."

Everyone looked at her as if she was an alien. Like always. Her red eyes freaked everyone but Franz out. She always sat in the back, not liking being in the middle of things.

-5 hours later-

It was recess. She was ontop of the roof of the school, watching over the kids playing. She felt disgusted, they all looked so happy. Their parents coming to pick them up every day. But there was one that caught her eye. The kid with the long hair, and yellow eyes. She jumped from the roof and ran across the pipe of the swings. She jumped down and silently sat next to him. He looked to his side and looked at her.

"Who are you?" He asked.

Zale wanted to seem mysterious. "Why do you ask?"

"You are sitting next to me." He replied.

"My name is Zale. What is your name?" She asked.

"My name is Franz." He replied. She recognized him. He was the really smart kid. She wasn't nearly as intelligent as him but close enough.

She tried to find something to talk about. She looked to the kids playing. "Look at them. Playing like there's no tomorrow."

"It sickens me." They simultaneously said. They smiled to each other. Zale felt happy to make somewhat a friend. He was german like she was. Not many in the area. Not that many Jewish either in Sinnoh. The school bullies saw them and went to them. They started yelling insults at Franz. Franz got up and confronted the leader.

"I'm going to give you three seconds to leave." Franz said.

He boasted about himself. Franz felt mad and started counting down to three. Zale then saw Franz jump and tackle Pedro to the ground. He started punching his face until it bled and nearly all his facial features broken. Zale felt it was exhilarating to see him being beat up. She knew she like Franz. He was something else.

-9 years later-

Zale was returning home with her diploma and certificates for graduating. The first person she went to was her mother. Maybe this is finally the time she will accept Zale and give her respect. She went inside and saw her mother in the kitchen making herself a sandwich.

"Mother! I graduated!" Zale said happily.

"You fucking what?" she asked. She went to Zale and snatched her diploma. She read it and took it to the other room. Zale followed. Her mother took a lighter and put the flame under the diploma.

"Mother what are you doing?!" Zale cried.

"You don't deserve to fucking graduate you dumb piece of shit! This shit is probably fake anyway." She yelled.

Zale tried to take it away from her mother. Her mother pushed her away with her elbow. Zale started to cry, all that she worked hard in school for. And her mother is going to take it away. All her mother did was abuse her and show her no love or respect during the years. Zale snapped. She took a pan and hit her mother in the head with it. She fell to the ground and dropped the diploma and lighter. Zale turned her to her back and started to bash her head in with the pan.

"No! Stop! Stop!" She pleaded.

"All I wanted to do was make you proud of me. I worked so hard to get to where I am. You didn't help me! All you fucking did was beat me and blame me for everything! I hate you!" She stopped and looked at her mother. Her face was red and trickling with blood. Her nose was broken and her black her turned to a dark crimson from the blood. She was scared. "I shouldn't even call you my mother. You don't deserve such a title. You are now a bitch. A dirty fucking bitch. All my life here you didn't love me. I thought you loved me for naming me after a fucking jewelry store! I thought myself as a diamond. I'm not just one. I'm a diamond in the rough. You're the rough."

"Sweetie I'm s-s-"

"Sweetie? After all these fucking years you call me sweetie? You are pathetic. I hate you." She looked around the house and said, "This house shouldn't be called home. It brings too many memories of you beating me!" Zale went to the closet and grabbed some gasoline. She poured it around the house and furniture. She grabbed her valuables and money and put them in a bag. She went to her mother and poured the gasoline all over her.

"No! Wh-what are you doing?!" She asked.

"Burning this house with you down. You will suffer the fires of a thousand suns for the sins of your hand, the sins of your blood, the sins of your father, the sins of your shun. Good bye… forever."

Zale grabbed the lighter and turned it on. Her mother tried to get up but slipped on the gasoline. Zale opened the door and smiled. She turned the lighter and threw it behind her. The fire quickly erupted. It traveled to her mother and burned her skin. She screamed in pain. Zale quickly remembered the propane tank her father bought and ran behind a building. She looked out and saw an explosion inside the house. She laughed and ran to find a new home in Jubilife.

-7 years later-

Zale was kicked out from her job in Team Galactic along with Franz and Drake. Franz told them about what happened and left to his home. Zale went home but kept an eye on Franz's house. She saw a few sparks in the basement window. She closed the blinds and sighed. She checked her bank balance. She had nearly 25,000 for her work in Team Galactic. She could live for a year with that money. She felt like she should see her lover but decided to leave him alone for now.

-3 weeks later-

She felt like she should go to his house and see what's up. He hasn't been out for a few weeks. All she heard from his home where gunshots and sparks. The sparks meant he was still alive. She decided to continue reading her 30 days of night book in her bed. Then something came through her window. She felt scared and was about to go into her drawer to grab her pistol when he jumped on her. She looked at him and calmed down when it was Franz. They passionately kissed. Franz broke the kiss.

"Zale, I love you so." Franz whispered.

"Franz, this was so unexpected." Zale said.

"I did it. I've finally done it." Franz said.

"Done what?" Zale asked.

"I'll show you." Franz said.

Franz left to his house. Zale smiled glad he was alright.

-2 hours later-

Zale and Drake went to Franz's house. Franz led the two downstairs. Zale was frightened when she saw the floor and tools on the table covered in blood.

"What the hell were you doing down here Franz?!" Drake asked.

"Look Drake. I've spent the last 3 weeks working on a tiny chip. A chip that will lead us to succeed! The Blitz Chip! Using all these equations and technologies I created a cerebral chip that regenerates lost organs and bone! I'll show you with another chip I've made on this rat!" Franz said quickly.

Zale watched as he jammed the chip in the rat's head. She at first took it for a tiny rattata but figured it was just a rat. The rat started to shake and struggled to get it out. It's head then exploded.

"Oh… well was I lucky!" Franz said. He went into his desk and grabbed his Walther PPK. "Watch what happens when I shoot myself!"

"Franz do-!" Franz fired. He collapsed to the ground. "Franz! No!" Zale yelled. She went to his side.

Franz looked at her and frightened her. "I'm alright!" The bullet slid out and the wound closed.

"This is impossible!" Drake said.

"Ah but I've done it! With this technology we can rule the region! Who's with me?!" Franz asked. He put his hand out. Zale and Drake stared at him. Zale then put her hand on his hand.

"I'm in." Zale said.

Drake hesitated but agreed. He put his hand out as well. "I'm in."

"_Wunderbar!_ We need the most evil minds to be able to succeed. We will start in Hoenn to search!" Franz said.

-2 days later-

The three started their search. Franz brought along his Weavile, Axel. Axel was very loyal to Franz. Zale wondered why Axel needed a collar but didn't ask. They walked to a ferry in Canalave. They already bought tickets to go to Hoenn. Zale had her money, clothes and pistol packed in her pack. They went on the ferry to Hoenn, excited about their rise.

-1 week later-

They got off the ferry in the morning. Franz looked into his list of possible candidates. He closed his eyes and crossed the names out. After crossing nearly all the names out he came to one. Jergen Taylor.

"Who is first on the list Franz?" Zale asked.

"British person. Jergen Taylor, let's go." Franz said. They started moving to a nearby city where Jergen Taylor is supposedly is located in. Zale felt happy that they are finally going to make a name for themselves. She wondered if this would be a success or another failure.

**2****nd**** chapter of Heil-Zhein Rises. You know what, I'm not doing a chapter on Drake, his backstory is normal. He's like Zsasz. You know from Batman. I'm kind of tired with this story, seems to bore me. I'm going to lower the expected amount of chapters there is going to be. Lower chapters means Sequel comes quicker, :D. Review and send feedback, PM the broski for any questions.**

**Stay Loling,**

**Supahlolman9**


End file.
